


I can't resist you

by Angelfire115



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: You are a female deer demon who recently fell into hell. Without any rhyme or reason where you are, you are suddenly found by Angel Dust after he was finishing up with a job he had with some clients. He finds you cold, almost nude and injured from the fall and takes you to the hotel for recovery. You discover the hotels motives in redeeming so you stay, seeing how it wouldn't be so bad to go to heaven. You meet everyone, Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Niffty and Alastor, who seems to stare at you a little too much for comfort.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 20
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first reader x Alastor fic I've made but I'll give it a try. It was pretty fun and I think this one will be as well. Lets see if Alastor is able to resist his urges.

"Why are you even alive?"....

"LEAVE THIS WORLD NOW!"......

"YOU MONSTER".....

"YOU ARE NO LONGER MY DAUGHTER"....

"JUST DIE!!!!".....

*BANG*

You open your eyes so quickly, your vision couldn't properly process everything it saw. As the blur started to fade and the colours around you filled into your view, you noticed you were on the ground. You troed to move but as soon as your muscles flinched, your entire body pulsed in pain. Tears quickly streamed down your eyes as you whimpered and whined. Not being able to move because of the pain was bad enough but you hear footsteps approach you. Somewhat grateful someone came by to help, you try to even your breathing. ??: "You alright down there, sweet cheeks?". A voice, asking if you were okay but in the most surprisingly relaxed manner. You tried to speak but your voice wouldn't allow it. ??: "And ya can't even speak, great". He sighs, almost annoyed over the situation. 

You hear his footsteps start to leave, you tried to shout for them to come back but still, your voice wouldn't work. A few minutes after, you hear them again but you also heard what sounded like a shopping cart as well. 

The stranger reached down and carefully picked you up. You whined and sob at the aches and pains that ran through your body as you were moved. Placed in an awkward position in the cart. It then started to move somewhere but you didn't know where. Why didn't he call the ambulance or police? Why wouldn't he do what other civil people did? Thoughts ran through your head on how strange this stranger was acting, but you were too tired and sore to really do anything about it. 

The sound of the shopping cart clang quietly and the sounds of the city or wherever you were somehow lulled you into resting. When you woke once more, you found yourself on a bed, in a room completely red and unrecognisable. As you sat up, you immediately fell back onto the cushions as your head began to spin.

You heard that door swing open as you groaned at your head spins. ??: "Ey, no moving doll face, you're still messed up from earlier". They sat down at the edge of your bed, holding a glass of water and some pain killer pills to you to take. Slowly you grab both, shoving the pills down your throat and drinking the water till it was almost empty. 

??: "Hehe, thirsty huh? I get like that too if you know what I mean". You didn't know, you didn't even know who this was. Y/n: "Where... Am I? Who are... You?". 

There was silence for a few seconds before they talked. ??: "The first question kind of hard to answer but the seconds easy, the names Angel dust sweetheart, I kinda live around here". You moved your head to the persons face, you tried your best to wrap your head around so your eyes could focus on it. When it finally did you were surprised over what you saw.

This person, Angel dust, wasn't human, they were covered in white fur and their eyes were different colour. They had little pink dots under their eyes and their teeth were all sharp ended with a golden tooth wedged in there as well. So confused and so scared, you tried to move but the action sent your mind into a flurry of spins that made you lie back down again. Angel placed their hands on you to gently hold you down and calm you.

Angel dust: "Ey ey, calm down, I know I've got a pretty face but ya ain't needin to freak out over it". They spoke with a few giggles after. Your breathing became ragged again as you processed this. You placed your hand to your head which then made you realise something else. You had horns? And your ears? They were in the wrong place. Feeling the top of your head and looking at your other features made you panic more. 

Angel was hesitant to act, seeing as they had no idea how to handle the situation till a new person came in. She was a blonde girl with pale skin and pink cheeks. She wore a pink suit and had a piece of paper in her hands. ??: "Hey Angel, I got your note, what was it you need help with?". The second she saw you, she became quite confused and concerned over you.

Angel dust: "I found em on the street, almost every bone in her body was broken, most likely she just fell right then and there". The blonde girl immediately ran to your side, her face written in worry. You were still confused but atleast she looked closer to a normal person, kind of. ??: "Oh my goodness, are you okay? Um, my names Charlie, could you tell me yours?". Y/n: "....Y/n, I'm sorry, I don't understand what's happening right now? Whats wrong with my body? Where am I?". 

Charlie looked to Angel who looked back with the same expression of concern and regret. More of a mixture of both. Charlie: "Well, the thing is, your in hell. You seem to have commited a sin and died. Though your reaction is normal so, you don't need to worry about that". Charlie nervously chuckled at her remark, trying her best to lift the room though it didn't work.

Your eyes became wide again, a red glow emmited from them which gave Charlie and Angel a weird sense of de ja vu. Your ears drop as you slowly process this news. Y/n: "Then, why do I have horns and ears at the top of my head and long nails and sharp teeth, why am I like this?". Charlie: "Well, you're more or less a demon, we all are, and your features represent what you were like or something similar like that, when you were alive".

You try your best to understand, you also try and remember what sin you could have commited to end up here. Your mind is still fuzzy and your memories are hazed over, like someone bluring out a scene in a movie but in your head. Are you doing that to yourself or did whatever happen to you when you got here affect your head or something? You didnt know. 

Charlie could see what were trying to do and placed her hands on your shoulders which slightly made you flinch. Charlie: "Hey, it's okay, just rest for now, you took a bad hit when you fell so rest and let yourself heal. Ill come check on you now and again and when you feel better, come downstairs and we can get you something to eat, okay?". You slowly nod your head as you make yourself comfortable. Both Angel and Charlie make their way to the door and turn the lights off. As she closes it, you open your eyes once more to see her stop for some reason and stare at you, somewhat frightened. Not knowing what that meant, she then quickly closed it before you could ask.

You were now on your own, again. You landed in hell although you didn't know why. You would probably remember later but for now, you just wanted to sleep.

\--------

Alastor walks threw the deshelved streets of hell, a world of purgatory to which no matter where you look, someone's dying, burning, sinning or all 3. Even if hell is packed full of chaos and adventure, it became incredibly boring for the red deer demon. He wished for at least a period of fun. And he got what he wished for, that wish being in the form of the Hazbin Hotel. Partnering with the princees of hell to help the business flourish was an exciting time and easy for him to convince the naive girl to agree to his help. He couldn't wait for the day someone failed in their attempts to find happiness in the form of redemption. It was bound to happen, if anyone was interested in staying there anyway, besides the flamboyant spider.

No, he wouldn't expect anyone to show their faces for a long while, if anyone did, he'd eat his own words but he knew as well as anyone that, that will never happen. Speaking of showing faces, Alastor was suddenly surrounded by a band of demons filled to the brim with weapons, explosives and more. 

Looking around, there was atleast 30 demons of every shape and size. They snarled at the red one, showing their teeth and slimy drool. Practically itching to tear him apart. Alastor: "Well, you all seem to have such impeccable timing. I was looking for a snack". Screams and sounds of bones crunching, flesh being torn and blood being splattered could be heard from miles away. Just a nornal day in a world of fire and pain. 

Once that little escapade was over, Alastor walked towards the entry of the hotel he helps to run. When upon entering, he noticed most of them were huddled up, chatting away at each other. Charlie: "Oh, hey Al, how was your day today?". Alastor plastered on his usual award winning smile and crossed his arms behind his back. Alastor: "It's been quite alright, how about you my dear?". 

Charlie's smile beamed, she was excited about something. He wasn't sure what it was but he had to admit, it fired a bit of excitement in him too. Charlie: "I'm so glad you ask, because guess what, we have a new guest". Hearing those words baffled him, a sense of irony arose as he did just had a mind speal about the hotel not having any guests anytime soon. Guess he was going to eat his words after all. 

Charlie, however, still jumping in glee, grabbed the signing papers for people checking in. Charlie: "Of course, they haven't checked in yet but I'm hoping they will". Huh, so they haven't yet, why not? Are they still considering their options? Alastor couldnt be surprised by that but at least he'll have his entertainment be a lot sooner then innitally scheduled which he wasn't against. 

Although since Alastor arrived, he hasn't seen anyone new at all. He wondered where they could be. Alastor: "So where is our new guest?". Charlie was hesitant to say, which made Alastor even more curious. Charlie: "Well they're up stairs in one of the rooms, re cooperating. They just fell not too long ago and Angel found them injured on the street. They're a bit shocked over the situation but I'm hoping they'll get better soon". Charlie smiled at Alastor who seemed even more invested. Fresh meat huh? Well, it will be interesting how this one will go. 

All of a sudden, Al hears footsteps coming from the stairs. The way they sounded didnt sound like anyone he knew. He could tell by the way people walked on who they were. Charlies were quick but bouncy, Vaggies were slow and steady, Husks were slow and dragged along the floor, Angels were loud and tappy and Nifftys' were quick and light. But this persons footsteps were slow and light, like they glided over the ground instead of actually walking on it. 

When they came to a stop, he wipped his head to see who the new person was. Seeing them was a shock in itself. She was a deer, just like him. She was red, just like him. She took a second to shift her hair behind her ears before looking around to find someone. Alastor immediately went into his shadow so not to be seen. And just in time too since she looked over where he was standing but spotting Charlie being the only one there. Charlie was too distracted reading through the check in file to notice Al was gone or that the new girl was there till she called her name.

Charlie got excited seeing her and ran to her side, holding the files close to her chest. Alastor was at the corner, watching wearily from the shadows. He had never seen another deer person before, even through all the time he's been here. So seeing one in person was a new experience. He watched them talking, probably about hotel stuff and other girlish things. 

With a flick of his finger, a tiny microphone very similar to his cane appeared and he sent it straight to them, hiding it under the bench they sat on. Poking his cane a bit, he focused the frequency so he could better listen. 

Charlie: "I'm so glad you're okay, did you sleep well?". Y/n: "yeah, I did, though it was kind of uncomfortable with these horns on my head". Charlie: "You'll get used to it, you may even figure out how to make them smaller or disapear completely". Y/n: "Hmm, so, what's this?". Charlie: "Oh well, I wanted to see if you could sign these but only if you want to stay of course".

Y/n: "Are you sure? I don't have any money". Charlie: "Don't worry about it, money isn't important, heaven, Angel stays here for free hehehehe. But, I just wanted to tell you, hell is difficult and dangerous, one wrong move could be your last, staying here though, you're safe and have a chance on being redeemed and sent somewhere better". Y/n: "Redeemed?". Charlie: "Yes, here at the happy hotel, we redeem and send demons to heaven, well at least trying too, we haven't gotten into figuring out how to redeem demons yet but, we will, one day".

Y/n: "....okay, I'll stay, it's the best choice after all". With that, new girl signed the papers and everything was made official. Both girls sat a while longer to chat somemore on unimportant things. With a wave of his hand, Al made the little microphone disappear. Alastor felt a bit of relief she stayed, having her around might make things a lot more interesting then he initially thought it would be. With a wide smile on his face, he decided he might as well introdice himself to the young lady.

However, before he could step out of his shadow, the door swung open to crash into his face. Though it didnt hit him, he still boiled in annoyance that someone interrupted him. Angel walked in, flaunting himself and plopped onto the couch, dragging a long sigh. Charlie: "Rough day?". Another sigh left his lips as he relaxed himself. Angel dust: "Yeah, I hate clothes shopping".

Vaggie: "Bullsh**, you picked most of the clothes and your suppose to be helping me here". Vaggie walked in carrying hand filled with bags filled with clothes. Alastor could see they looked like girls clothes which meant they were for the new girl. Vaggie dropped the bags at her feet and sighed annoyingly. Charlie left y/ns side to help her. Charlie: "Are there more in the car?". Vaggie: "yeah and they would have been all in if this lazy idiot would help". Vaggie snarls at Angel dust as he stared back, not amused

Angel only lifted his feet and swayed them while proping his head on his hands. Angel dust: "Hey I did help, I chose most of the clothes for our new guest". Y/n perked up, she didn't expect to be helped like this. Y/n: "You guys didn't have to buy me anything but thanks". She received small smiles from everyone, even Angel. Charlie: "We'll get the rest out, are you coming to help Angel?". 

Angel only got up and walked towards the stairs. Angel dust: "Nah, I got to go and check on fat nuggets, you know how figdety he gets without his daddy". Angel then left the room, going upstairs but not before blowing a kiss to everyone. Both Charlie and Vaggie rolled their eyes and went outside to grab the other bags. Y/n stayed sitting at the bar, considering if she should go help or not. As she got up, Alastor thought this would be a perfect opportunity to introduce himself but, he'd do that in style.

Like a strong wind came by, the front door shut hard, creating a huge bang sound which shocked y/n so much, her ears automatically laid flat on her head. For some unknown reason, the room became incredibly dark, the only light was a spotlight shining only on her. Alastor slithered around like a snake as he got closer to his prey. The way this scenario went, it felt close to hunting which made Alastors instincts flare up. How badly he wanted to tear her tiny frail body limb from limb and gobble up her innards. 

Y/n panicked, she hugged herself, her ears and eyes flicking to different areas of the room. She felt unnaturally alert, goosebumps appearing on her skin as she listened for the smallest of sounds. Not wanting to wait any longer, Alastor popped up behind, taking in her fearful form. 

Before he could do anything though, the kitchen door flung open and from it came a black cat. Husker went to the back to grab somemore booze but came back confused on the situation. Hustler: "What the f*** is happening?". The lights automatically turned back on as Alastors mogo was interrupted. He frowned annoyangly but kept his smile on his face. Husker looked to the two, perking his eyebrow in confusion. 

Husker: "What the f*** are you two doing?". Y/n tilted her head sideways, confused on what he meant. Y/n: "Two?". She slowly turned your head, when she finally spotted the tall demon behind her, she got so scared she almost fell backwards as she yelped. The sudden fearful action surprised both Husker and Alastor as she covered her mouth and stared back, wide eyed at him.

In that moment, Vaggie and Charlie came back, running with hands full since they heard the scared yelp. When they saw the situation, Vaggie dropped the bags, summoned her spear and ran in front of Y/n protectively, guarding her from Alastor. Alastor felt annoyed by this, he hadn't done much, well he was going to scare her but he didn't do it the way he wanted too since Husker interrupted.

Though Vaggie wouldn't care, she just pointed straight at his face and growled threateningly. Vaggie: "What are you doing huh? You stay away from her, you hear me". She almost shoved it in his eye after she said that which made Al step back. His tolerance for this was wearing thin and for some reason, y/n knew that. She quickly grabbed at Vaggies spear, grabbing her attention as well.

Y/n: "Its okay, don't worry about it, I just got startled because he was behind me is all. Although, something strange happened to the room, the lights shut off and it went all dark except for one above me but then that man came in and they all came back on". Hearing that made pretty much everyone look at Alastor except y/n.

Alastor looked at everyone's eyes on him then sighed in defeat. Alastor: "I was only trying to scare the girl, thought it'd be a good way of introducing myself, you know, making a good first impression". Vaggie glared in a doubtful way. Vaggie: "Sure". Charlie stepped in, standing beside y/n. Charlie: "I don't think that's really a good first impression but good try, maybe tone down the scariness for next time". Alastor hummed in thought of her suggestion but shrugged instead. Alastor: "Alright, I will".

\---------

Meanwhile, you were totally confused on the situation but you did realize that the reason it went all dark was because of this guy. You made a mental note that this guy may or may not be bad news. You stared at him wearily and he stared back. After a bit, he breathed deeply and approached you slowly. Making sure to stay a considerable distance so a certain someone wouldn't place another spear in his face. Alastor: "Sorry about earlier my dear but let's start again. My name is Alastor, I am known as the radio demon".

You were hesitant but did reach out for his hand to accept the shake. It was interrupted by Vaggie who gently grabbed you but didn't let go. Vaggie: "Alright, she knows who you are now so if you'll excuse us, we have other things to do". Like she was in a rush, she dragged you away from him to where the bags were. Grabbing a few, you, Vaggie and Charlie made your way up the stairs and towards your room.

Everything went by so quickly, you felt like your head was about to spin again. Before you had processed it, you were back in the room you fell asleep in, watching Charlie and Vaggie grab out clothes and place them on the bed for you to look at. The choices were pretty okay, you had to thank Angel for their sense of style. You weren't quite sure if they were a guy or a girl since they look feminine but their voice didn't match. Though you might ask next time you see them. 

As you check that the clothes would fit, you had realize your current clothes were pretty ripped up. Not enough to show your embarrasing parts but enough for people to either think the wrong impression of you or thinking you looked like you just stepped out of a shredder. So with that done, you decide on some clothes and changed in the bathroom while the other two continued to organize.

You put on some new underwear and bra that fit and put on some short jeans shorts and a white shirt. As you stepped out, you noticed Angel joined in with them as well. When he saw you, he sort of sneered on your outfit choice. Angel dust: "Really babe? Are you trying to look boring. Though I do approve the shorts, you could pick a shirt with more fun in it". You stood there feeling like you were being scolded and judged by a gay fashion designer, like from those shows you watched 

Then it hit you, maybe Angel is trans? You didn't want to assume but it would make sense. Having a boyish voice but a feminine body made it seem so but you would rather ask. Y/n: "Uh Angel, I just wanted to ask, are you a girl or a boy? Sorry, I can't really tell". Angel looked up from their picking, as they were shifting through the clothes to find something better for you to wear. Angel stood upright and smiled a wide grin. Angel dust: "Well, I'm a gay b**** who loves sucking d***". 

The fact that he said that at all almost made you choke on air. Charlie furrowed her brow at Angel and yelled his name while Vaggie rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. Angel only giggled and went back to searching. He picked a crop top that was black and threw it too you. You went back into the bathroom and put it on, you were lucky you put on a sleeveless bra since the crop top had no sleeves. The only connection to the back was a turtle neck link at your centre and they sleeves where right on your shoulder blades, connected to the turtle neck.

When you got back out, Angel whistled, impressed over your look. Angel dust: "Damn sweet cheeks, if Valentino saw you I'd be out of the job by now". You tilted your head in confusion in who he meant by Valentino, you were about to ask till you heard Vaggie sigh in anonymous once more. You both looked over to see her holding a....questionable outfit. 

You perked your eyebrow as you shot a look at Angel who immediately grabbed it. Angel dust: "Oh, that's for me, couldn't miss an opportunity to buy some new sh**". Vaggie: "So thats why you disappeared for a while. Thought you got distracted by a new looker". Vaggie spoke unsurprised and unimpressed. You both giggled at this as well. For the rest of the evening, you slent most of the time checking out different clothes to try on while getting to know the people with you in the room and more. You even learned about the other people including Alastor. Vaggie didn't make it helpful to know how dangerous he was but Charlie gave him the benefit of the doubt while Angel just commented on how hot he was.

As night approached and the clothes were away and done, everyone left and said their goodnights. As for you, you got changed into some pajama clothes and sat at your new bed, staring idly out the window. Watching the strange pentagram glow and the few stars behind made you realise you weren't alive anymore. You were dead and in hell, not even remembering why. You were here and there was nothing you could do about it. Though you didn't mind that, for some odd reason, you felt happy being there and not wherever you were before. It was a strange thing but it gave you a sense of freedom, being in this place. 

You layed your head on the comfy pillows and covered yourself in the blanket. Slowly letting your sleep drift into your mind as your eyes closed and swept into the sea of comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

As you slowly rise from your comfortable bed, you look around, scratching your head as you look around your room. As the blur fades, you got confused why you weren't in your room at home. Your ears flick as you remember you were dead and the entire fiasco yesterday left you exhausted.

As you stretched the sleep out of your system, you get up to walk to your bathroom attached to your room. You spot yourself in the mirror as you walk in. It's still baffles you how different you look. You had red long hair and ears on your head. Small horns on your head that looked exactly like tiny deer horns. 

It was sort of cute to you, you then remember that man, Alastor was his name, he had the same look. He was a deer as well, you thought you might stroke up the courage to talk to him. Maybe he can give you advice on how life works for a part deer part person demon... Thing. You didn't know how to describe it in your head but it was close enough.

As you changed in some clothes, somewhat a mixture of what Angel would approve, hopefully, you weren't up for another judgemental talk with him and what would be appropriate to wear as well. As you walk out and descend the stairs to the main lobby, you see the hotel was pretty chill today.

The cat person, named Husker, was the only one there. You wondered where everyone else went. As you made your way to him, he looks up to see you and grunts crudely under his breath. Y/n: "Morning". He responds with a small wave as he takes a long sip of his cheap booze. Y/n: "Um, do you know where everyone else went? I haven't seen them". 

Husker only sighs in annoyance, not wanting to talk but drink in silence. Husker: "They went to deal with some stupid sh** that idiot Angel did". You tilt your head in confusion. Y/n: "What did he do?". Husker: "He picked a fight with some mafia group or somethin, I don't know". You started to get concerned, you had no idea if those movies with mafia stuff is true or not, but the idea that any of them got hurt, it made your hair stand on end. 

Husker noticed your unsettled state and rolled his eyes. Husker: "You don't have to worry about em, Alastor went with em, he most likely would've tore em all apart. He's f***ing dramatic like that". Though the gruesome image was unwelcomed and unsettling, you were still hoped your friends would be alright. Husker: "Though its weird he went, he doesn't usually do that. Although, I have noticed him acting weird lately. Maybe its because you're here".

You raise your eyebrows over his assumption, why would he act like that because of her? Was it because she was also a deer? But why would he act strange about that? He would had to have met others like him before.... Right? 

Just before she could say another word, the door burst open and in came everyone else. Angel walked in, a bit busted and bruised, so was Vaggie. Both Charlie and Alastor, however, looked completely fine, having not a single scratch on their bodies. 

Vaggie: "I can't believe you". Angel dust just slumped on the couch, holding an ice pack to his head. Angel dust: "Yeah whatever, I've already got enough but ya have to admit, that was pretty fun, especially when Al tore half of em apart and then when you speared the boss right in his head, hahahahahaha, that was hilarious". Vaggie only rolled her eyes and placed her fingers between her nose bridge.

You didn't know the context or what happened but you were glad they were all okay. You slightly looked up to Alastor who had his eyes closed but his smile still wide as ever. He seemed to be in his own world up in his own mind. She didn't know how she could tell he wasn't listening but she did.

His eyes suddenly opened as he felt eyes on his. You immediately look away and walk the other direction, walking towards the bar to avoid suspicion. But it was too late, when you got to the bar and looked back, Alastor had spotted you and was staring at you... Uncomfortabley. You turn away, hoping you could just ignore the daggers stabbing into your back.

Y/n: "I'm starting to think you're right, he won't stop looking at me". Husker looks up and spots Alastor peering at you without looking away. Husker: "Well that ain't good". You look too Husker confused and slightly unnerved Y/n: "What do you mean?". Husker pointed at Alastor who still stared but didn't notice Husker gesturing to him, like he was in a trance, so fixated on you its like he himself didn't notice.

Husker: "I've seen that face before, you better get out of here if ya know what's good for ya, though not that that'll matter, Alastor doesn't give up on a hunt". Your nerves were so shook you felt like you could pass out. He wouldn't actually do that, would he? Its not right. Although, you were in hell, anything not right in the living world is allowed here. 

Y/n: "He wouldnt, would he? I mean, the others... Charlie, she wouldn't let him". Husker only chuckled slightly at your comment, taking another big gulp of his booze. Husker: "She maybe a princess but she ain't got no power over anyone". Your eyes shot open, almost speechless over what he just said.

Y/n: "SHE'S A WHAT??!!!".


	3. Chapter 3

You sat on the couch, processing all the new information brought to you. Learning that Charlie was the princess of hell was quite baffling. You also found out in the midst of it that Vaggie and Charlie were a couple. You just thought they were really close friends but it was adorable anyway.

As you got up from the couch, you thought about how this could be an opportunity. If she was the princess then she could help you out about Alastors.... Problem then maybe you'd be safe. But the words of Husker saying she didn't have that kind of power still stuck into your mind. You still had to try of course but in a way that'll avoid suspicion.

Y/n: "So being the princess you are like, really powerful right? Everyone wouldn't want to mess with you since you are the princess". Charlie looked a little nervous to be asked that. Charlie: "Well, not exaclty, its more.... Complicated". Before you could ask why, an unwelcome pair of hands gently grasped your shoulders, their claws laid on your skin.

Alastor suddenly grabbed your shoulders to catch your attention, his smile never fading. Alastor: "It's actually quite simple actually, in hell, the only respect is for those who show power and strength, to make others fear and revere you, to desimate your enemies or to anyone standing in your way. That sort of power earns that respect and it lets other sinners of hell see you are someone not to be trifled with. Demons of incredible power use it in their advantage to achieve money and fame, making their own business to further themsleves and their deepest desires that they could never attain in the world of the living".

Alastor: "Of course, Charlie maybe the princess of hell but she never partook in showing her power to make her subjects fear her and respect her. Her beliefs in good and light in all demons also comes in the consequence of noone in hell respecting her, well except her partner of course". He shot a wide smile to Vaggie who only glared back. Alastor: "The thought of having to kill and show power over others just goes against her morals on being good". 

As he finally finished his speech, everyone looked to him shocked on how long it took to explain but the point got across to you. However, even though you understood what he was saying, you had other things to worry about. That worry being Alastor, right behind you, still holding you close and not letting go.

It made your heart throb and your body shake. If only the others would see you were not okay with this situation but since they were too busy talking with eachother, they hadn't noticed. He lightly tapped on your shoulder which made you tense up. He should have noticed by now how uncomfortable and tense you were but he didn't move away or take his hands away.

You had been told by Vaggie how he was a sadistic and terrible being who enjoyed the despair and agony of others so it wasn't a surprise when you slightly looked up to see his smile wider then before.

It got worse as he slowly etched his hand to your neck, gently stroking it with one of his claws. And like before noone noticed anything was amiss. He felt your pulse and tickled your neck. The sensation making your eyes well up but you forced yourself not to shed a single tear.

It took everything in you to hold yourself back, to not slap his hands of your shoulders and scream into his face to never do that again. But you knew if you did, he would tear you to bloody pieces before you could say a word. You clenched your fist and gritted your teeth so not to move or speak. 

Your breathing began to shake and become heavy. You felt your mind spin as his sultry touches were getting harder to bare. You felt the red in your face become hotter but you didn't want to be flustered by his touch. The fact he could easily rip your jugular out and no one could stop him wasn't comforting. Yoir fear grew and so did the red on your face.

All of a sudden, he let go, he removed himself completely from you, walking over to the bar while everyone giggled, laughed, talked and more as they tended to their wounds while you, stood absolutely starstruck. You scratched your neck, wanting the sensation he left behind to go away but it wouldn't, not so easily.

You felt yourself almost falling apart, you decided to excuse yourself from the others, making up an excuse like needing to use the bathroom or something like that, you didn't care. You just needed to leave the room before something else happened.

When you made it to your room, you collapsed immediately at your door. Your body shook as tears poured down your face. Your face was still red with fever as your ears dropped down.

You felt so helpless and pathetic, you've never felt like this before. Though, that's what you thought anyway. For some unknown reason, you felt like you were reliving a bad dream.

\---------

Alastor didn't know why he joined the others in taking on that mob of useless mafia members but he didn't regret going. Tearing them limb from limb was enjoyable and watching their failing efforts in stopping him was entertaining to him. He needed to blow of some steam but he didn't know why, everything was perfectly fine till that doe appeared.

He felt somewhat unsettled in her presence and he couldn't quite pinpoint the reason. It has been stuck on his mind for a while so, when she asked that question, he took it as a chance to test something.

However, he found something very interesting when it came to her. The second he touched her, she tensed up immediately, every muscle and bone in her body shook in fear. When he tapped his claws for good measure, she'd become more tense and he reveled in it.

He moved his fingers to her neck to feel her pulse beating strongly. Stroking it, he could hear her whimpers that no one else seemed to notice. Feeling her skin under his claws was sensational and made him feel alive again.

Oh how badly he wanted to tear her neck open and spill her blood everywhere. He'd tear her apart till she was nothing but a pile of blood, guts and skin. He knew this feeling, it was the thrill of the hunt, the beast inside him calling out to feed on her. He wanted to taste her blood and eat her flesh.

But he had to resist, the more he tempted her and her reactions to his suttle threats and terrifying sensations the more he could enjoy her show of agony and despair. He would play this out, for as long as he wanted, till one day in the future, he'd finally let the beast inside him take over and end her immediately.

The thought of it excited him, he felt like his old self when he was alive and when he was just starting out in hell. She was like a deer lost in the forest, him lining up the shot and enjoying every minute of watching its breath fade and its eyes go dark. 

Unknowingly, he decided to walk threw the halls of the hotel, so wrapped up in his own world he'd never notice what he was doing. As he continued to walk past the empty rooms of the hotel, he stopped in his tracks to notice that in on of the rooms, he could hear something.

It was room 12, the sound was coming from the inside and it was someone, crying. He recognized the sound of those sobs, it was y/n. A new feeling came about that he didn't recognize, it was an irritating itch in his chest and gut too deep to scratch. 

He didn't know why but he felt bad for her, her crying and sadness made him feel different. It completely washed away the bloodlust he had before in just seconds. But what shocked him the most was what he thought the feeling was.

Was he feeling sorrow? Empathy? Sympathy? Was he actually feeling bad for this pathetic creature? He couldn't pinpoint the word since he's never actually felt this way before, not even when he was alive. He didn't know what was happening.

Only seconds ago, he felt a bloodlust in which he wanted to see her in pain and agony, and that was something he knew. But this was not and it was irritating.

He placed his hands against the door, he could feel it shake as she did, she could hear her cry and whimper. This wasn't anything like sadness, she was having a full blown panic attack. While he thought, he realized something, he was having this annoying feeling because she was like this. If he could make it stop and make her happy, then the feeling would as well.

He cursed himself for thinking that but it was his only option to get rid of this annoying sensation building. Placing a hand behind his back, he clicked his fingers, so she wouldn't hear it. Out from his claws came a group of floating lights that similar to tiny fireflies flying around together. 

He leaned closer to it and whispered into it. Alastor: "Rendi felice la ragazza dietro questa porta". The ball of light seemed to nod to him. He blew on it, sending it on its way to do its job. 

\-------

"JUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIEJUSTDIE"

The words and voices repeated, never ending. You covered your ears to stop the noise but it didn't work, the voices seemed to come from your head. Bundled up in a ball, you continued to shake and cry, wanting to make it stop but you didn't know how.

As you continue to weep, you felt your eyes disturbed by a small flicker of light. As you opened them, you were startled by a floating bundle of twinkling lights infront of you. You somehow heard a giggle of sorts coming from the lights and they twirled up into the room.

It changed its form into different things. From flowers to Bunny rabbits, butterflies and pods of dolphins swimming around. They all started to dance with each other, bounds of light as music played from an unknown source. 

Soon the entire room filled with different things, tall flowers towered over, tiny whales, dolphins and seals swam and dance. So did the rabbits and puppies. You couldn't help but get up snd dance with them.

Spinning around and dancing with the flow of the music. You giggled and laughed, you smiled brightly. After a while of dancing, you crashed on your bed in a fit of giggles, all the pent up pain and sorrow disappeared. 

You watched the lights continue their dance as you decide to lay down on your bed. The flashing of the twinkling star like bundles reflect in your eyes until you finally close them, slowly drifting off to sleep.

After a few minutes, the lights stop their dance to see you fast asleep. Joining back together, they float over you for a second, seeing your restful state then flew to the door, going back to Alastor on the other side.

\--------

Alastor leaned against the door after he sent the lights inside. He wasn't sure if this would work, he wasn't even sure why he had that light spirit with him. Each spirit had its own nature. From sadness to anger, to good and fun. Alastor usually collected the most powerful and dark spirits to aid him in battles.

This one, however, he collected out of curiosity, although he never saw the use of it till now. This was the spirit of life, joy and dancing, the complete opposite of the spirits he used at most occasions. Another unusual thing was it stayed, spirits he had would either disappear if not used or barely used at all. But this one stayed, it never faded away. Maybe it kept its attachment to him, waiting for him to use it, just like now. He didn't know, and he didn't know if he was glad it stayed or not.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of laughter. He turned to the door to listen better. It was y/n, she was laughing. The door shaking and even the pressure of her leaning on it was completely gone. It sounded like she was dancing too, the sound of her light tapping on the floor was definite that she was.

For a while, he listened to her laugh, sing and dance. The sound of it all made him feel content and genuinely happy. He didn't understand why these feelings were growing inside of him and he didn't know whether he should deny it and completely ignore these feelings or continue to be curious of them till he could figure them out. 

All of sudden, the singing, laughing and dancing stopped. The only sound was coming from the spirits, still dancing and quietly humming as well. Even that stopped after a while, and the spirits popped out from the cracks of the door. 

They spireled up to Alastors hand, jumping in the air, reminiscing their time. Alastor: "Looks like you enjoyed yourself". The floating red and yellow lights giggled after his comment. Alastor then sent them back with a wave of his hand.

Now he stood, right infront of y/ns door, he didnt know whether to leave or to see if she was alright. Alastor guessed she was maybe asleep. She did dance quite a lot and would be exhausted. He wanted to leave but his heart kept pulling him towards the door.

He decided to wait, to wait till she was fully asleep then check on how she was doing. Just pop in for a quick look then pop out and head home, that was all he had to do. 

If only it was that easy. 

Alastor seeped into the room using his shadow. Then reformed back into his original form. He looked around the room. It looked exactly the same as the others, red walls, a bathroom and walk in cupboard and a bed. Speaking of the bed, the only difference to it was a sleeping girl. 

There she was, she looked fine and she was sound asleep. Best thing she could have after a panic attack like that, even if it was his fault. The realization that he was at fault for her distrort made his heart drop and what would be described as "guilt" filled him inside. It also came to mind that he couldn't hurt her or kill her with these "feelings" stiring inside him. 

Killing her maybe not as enjoyable as he thought, it disappointed him to know this fact but it couldn't be helped until his feelings could be sorted out. If he could be rid of them, then maybe he could have his fun.

However, the second he saw her sleepy and relaxed expression, he couldn't help but approach her. Seeing her this way made him think how fragile and weak she was but at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but comment how beautiful and innocent she looked while sleeping that way. 

Her chest slowly rose and deflated, he couldn't help but stare. He was hesitant but he reached down and slowly stroke her face with his claw, even with a glove, he could feel her skin clearly threw it. His eyes lightly glowed a light red as he continued to stroke her cheek. He slowly moved down to her lips, gently pressing on them, amazed on how soft and puffy they were. Were all female lips like this?

Running his claws to her ear, he shifted her hair behind it. These sensations didn't seem to bother her, it actually seemed like she was enjoying it as a gentle smile came across her face. It made Alastor jump seeing it, looking at how content she was with his light touches stunned him. 

He retracted away from her, stepping back towards the door. He stopped in front of it, he felt the need to go back to her but it also annoyed him on how helpless he felt being close to her. Was it annoyance or was it fear? It couldn't be fear, he never feels fear. But still, something was stiring and he didn't know what. He heard her stir again, so with that he melted into his shadows, creeping out of the room and out from the hotel completely.

He didn't go back to his original form until he reached his home. He felt his face burn for some reason, like he was having a fever. If anyone knew he was sick, it would surely encourage an attack on him from any of his enemies. 

He sped to his kitchen, holding his face with his hands. Quickly grabbing different things from his cupboard, spices and herbs, vegetables of different kinds and meat from his fridge which may or may not be from an animal. Swiftly and somehow professionally, even with the amount of distraught in his mind, he was able to cook a tasty soup meal. One that his mother taught him, a very long time ago. It was good for treating fevers and sickness.

With only a few gulps, he downed the soup in seconds. He was too pissed off and out of his head to give a damn about proper eating ettiquite. After placing the bowl down, he started to compose himself. He was glad he was in his own home to act so unlike himself. If anyone saw him like this, they wouldn't be alive to tell the tale.

He relaxed, he breathed slowly until his heart slowed down and his nerves were settled. He wasn't sure why he was so infuriated or whatever this was, it was almost too much to bare. He could have easily lost himself in y/ns' room or at the hotel or anywhere with this amount of discomfort but he was smart enough to not act at all. It wouldn't have been strange to have an outburst, people would say the radio demon must of got angry at a demon or something similar to it and that would be normal in his case.

But he didn't want too, for some unknown reason, like the fact he got flustered by another demon would damage his pride and that's something he didnt want.

Alastor: "What is that women doing to me?".


	4. Chapter 4

As you open your eyes, you lifted your head slowly. You felt groggy and icky, your eyes stung and slightly watered, like you had been crying for hours on end. Wait a sec, you have been, a full blown panic attack filled with crying, shaking and the screaming voices echoing in your head, you were surprised you could have slept at all.

Maybe it was because of that weird light show that was put on in your room. The beautiful twinkling lights, dancing and humming while transforming into different animals and plants warmed you.

You couldn't help but smile from the memory, you wondered where they came from or even how they could exist in such a dark place like this. You might ask Charlie or Vaggie about it later but for now instead, you got out from your bed, stretching yourself amd made your way to the bathroom. 

After a shower and a change, you left your room and went down stairs. Charlie and Vaggie were there and also Niffty and Husk who were talking at the bar. Thankfully, you didn't see a certain red demon there either. 

You went to Charlie and Vaggie who were both sitting at the couches, having papers and files spread everywhere. Charlie tapped the pen she had on her bottom chin, thinking deeply, while Vaggie scanned the page she held with her eyes. 

When Charlie noticed you, she dropped the pen and smiled brightly. Charlie: "Morning y/n, hope you slept well". You smiled back, if only a little and looked back to the papers curiously. 

Y/n: "What are you two up too?". Charlie sighed annoyingly and dropped backwards, sliding down the couch. Charlie: "Doing paperwork for the hotel, its really hard". Vaggie: "Come on Charlie, owning a hotel isn't easy or fun, you should know that, come on, keep going, we only have a few more to go". 

Charlie relunctanly got back up and grabbed the paper she had before to read through it again. Knowing these two were going to be busy, you walked over to the others that were at the bar. Husk was shuffling through some cards while Niffty polished some glasses.

You sat at the bar, placing your head on your palm of your hand, side glancing at Husk, watching his card play. He was really talented at shuffling the cards in different ways. Though he looked really bored like he'd done it over a thousand times, probably has too. 

The hotel was completely silent for over an hour, no one spoke or made a sound. It seemed like the most crazy of the bunch didn't show their faces. You seemed pretty bored and decided to go back to your room.

When you made it up stairs, you noticed Angels door was open. You wandered over and peeped inside. Your eyes shot open as you looked into the highly decorated room. Standing in front of the door, you looked around.

The room was completely pink, from the walls to the bed to most of the appliances and items in the room. An elegant and giant looking bed was placed right at the corner and had a heart shaped head board. There was a fluffy carpet on the ground, half of which went under the bed, a clothes draw with a mirror on it sat next to the bed, it had perfume, makeup and more neatly placed on it.

Near the door and on the floor to your left was a little bed with a blanket, toys and a tray filled with what looked like sand next to it. Y/n: *Does he have a cat?*. Before you decided he did, the bathroom door swung open. Angel walked out wearing a white robe and was dripping wet.

He spotted you at the door and almost looked like panicked but settled when he only saw you. Angel dust: "*sigh* Don't give me a heart attack like that, thought you were smiles for a second". He walked towards his clothes draw and picked out some clothings, deciding on what to wear. 

Angel dust: "You know it's rude to open someones door without knocking right, this maybe hell but privacy still exists". You took a second to process this then waved your hands out in front whole shaking your head. 

Y/n: "Oh no, that's not it, the door was already opened anyway but uh, sorry for looking without asking". Angel looked back at you, almost not believing you but then just shrugged his shoulders and went back to fiddling through his clothes.

You rocked back and forth on your feet as you eyed the room once more. Y/n: "So uh, nice room you have, its really well decorated, you do it yourself?". He turned back around, smiling smugly while holding a very questionable pair of underwear. 

Angel dust: "Thanks and yeah, I did, if I'm staying here I might as well get comfortable and besides, the red wasn't my style". Without removing the rob, he put on his underwear while you decided to look away from him. Y/n: "Really? How did you convince Charlie and Vaggie to allow it remade?". 

Angel chuckled slightly as he reached for some shorty shorts and put them on as well. Angel dust: "I didn't, had to do it on my own but it was worth it, though, Vaggie and Charlies face when they first saw it was priceless, Vaggie would've taken my head off if Char didn't hold her back but still, heh, it was funny". 

Removing his robe fully, he got up to search for a shirt. When he found one to his liking, he put it on straight away. You looked down at the bed and sand tray then looked back up to him. Y/n: "So do you own a cat or something?". 

Angel looked confused for a sec but noticed you looking at the bed and tray. Angel dust: "Oh that, uh, its not really a cat, its more like-". If on queue, a bouncing small pink pig bounded out from the bathroom, all squeaky clean. He ran onto the carpet and started rubbing himself on it and rolling around. 

You had never seen a pig like this before, they had little sharp spikes coming out from it's back but overall, it was adorable. However, you somehow felt incrediblely hungry when staring at the pig. You shook your head vigourisly, erasing the thought and smiled at the pig.

Y/n: "Aww he' so cute, what's his name?". Angel picked up the squirming fellow and turned them over to tickle and pet their tummy. The pig squealed happily at the attention and nuzzled in their owners arms. Angel dust: "Their names Fat Nuggets and yeah, I think he's cute too". 

Y/n: "So did you ask for permission to keep them or do they not know yet?". You smiled smugly back, entertained by Angels wittiness. Angel dust: "Oh they know, not at first though but I promised to keep them safe and clean and out of trouble so they let me keep them. Although, even if they said no, I would just leave completely and never come back, there's no way I was gonna let my baby go anywhere, he'd be eaten in seconds, I'm the only one who cares for em" .

You smiled sweetly, your heart warmed on how much he cared for his pig. Though you kept your eyes from looking at Fat Nuggets for too long. Every time you did, you felt some strange hunger build in you, you became afraid it meant you'd hurt them so you kept your distance.

Y/n: "Well, glad you're doing well from yesterday, are you going down to the others?". Angel placed Nuggets on his bed and sat on it with them. Angel dust: "Nah, I'ma stay here for a while, I got grounded so to speak, can't leave the hotel for a while becuase of yesterday so I'm just gonna stay up here till then".

Angel dust: "It ain't my fault though, if those a**holes didn't insult my family, I wouldn't have gone over there". You tilted your head confused, why would a mob group insult his family? Y/n: "Why would they do that?". 

Angel laid fully on his bed, letting only his legs hang off the edge. Angel dust: "My families a mafia group, they're rivals and I ran into them once and they went an told off my family, I got pissed and punched the son of their boss in the face, started a bit of a fight which Charlie, Vaggie and Al later joined". 

You giggled a little hard at it but you smiled sincerely. Y/n: "Sounds like something you'd do, well at least they got what they deserved, no way they should be insulting people like that, especially in front of you". 

Angel dust: "Eh, its hell so we all do it, though doesn't mean anyone just takes it". Y/n: "Heh, true. Anyway, Im gonna go back to my room now, see ya later Angel". Angel only waved back with a quiet "see ya" following after as he instantly fell asleep.

You closed the door gently and walked back to your room. You were glad you learned a lot about your new friends and it seemed like Angel was the most interesting. You wondered what kind of stories he had that he could tell you, the less sexual ones anyway. 

When you entered your room, you realized you didn't really know what to do. Until you looked to your walk in wardrobe, noticing the pile of clothes you weren't able to put away yet. With a heavy sigh, you give up and walk to the pile and neatly fold or hang up different clothes, putting them away in different areas of the wardrobe.

While you were doing so, an envelope flew in, slipping through the cracks of the door that lead to the outside balcony. Threw some unknown wind, it landed gently on your pillow. You hadn't noticed it since you were busy putting away your clothes.

Once you were finally done, you walk over and plop on your bed, a bit exhausted from cleaning. You noticed sweat beads dripping down your face, god it was hot, expected from hell. You would never sweat in the lounge because there was aircon but you hadn't turned on yours yet.

You got back up, not noticing the note slipping onto the spot you laid down on and went to the bathroom. Haiving a quick shower, you also turned on your airconditioner to cool down the room. You changed once more but kept a towel around you so you could better dry your hair.

You flopped back down, giving off a small sign as you relax. The note flew up in the air after the impact sent it flying above you. Slowly and surely it drifted down till it landed on your face. You opened your eyes confused on what landed on your nose.

You grab the envelope while scratching your head. Starring at the note while looking at it back to front. You noticed at the front it said "To y/n" in cursive writing while the envelope was sealed by a wax stamp with a deer hoof print. 

You were more confused, who would send a letter to you like this? You open the letter carefully and grabbed the note inside. Opening it, you decide to read it.

The note said this:

Dear Y/n

I have sent you this letter in hopes it finds you well. I am writing to ask you to join me in lunch tomorrow afternoon at x street, house number x. Do not worry yourself in telling anyone of this invite since it is only a friendly get together and doesn't concern anyone else but ourselves. We must discuss a pressing issue I know that bothers you as well. I sincerely hope you have a wonderful day and I send you good hopes in the future.

Yours truly, Alastor

The fact this was sent by Alastor shocked you into dropping the note. Why would he want to invite you over for lunch? Would you be his lunch? Being alone with him would be the worst thing in the world. Especially on what he did the other day. 

There was no way you were going, you didn't care who he was or what he was capable of, you wouldn't risk doing that, never...... You went to grab the note again, staring at the address, you contemplated. Y/n: "Uuugh, I'm gonna regret this".

\-----------

Alastor was home of course after the sent the note. He made himself a brew of coffee and some toast however, he didn't enjoy either as he was pacing around the room. His face was calm and his demeanour seemed normal, however, he couldn't stay still even for a second. 

He was normal on the outside but on the inside, he was burning with some kind of feeling he couldn't describe. His pace would quicken when he thought about y/n but slowed when he thought about something else. It annoyed him how foreign but alluring these new emotions were.

It was the day after he sent you that letter and it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. He wouldn't be surprised if you didn't show up, he knew what he'd done was awful to you, not that he regretted it though, feeling your skin and your heart race like that, the way you blushed and fought against yourself to not lash out was simply exquisite.

The thought of you writhing in blood made his own blood boil but seeing your face in pain and anguish made his blood go cold. It's like he wants to see you in pain but not at the same time. He wants to see you smile and filled with joy but also wants to cut and bite your skin, tasting your blood and eat you alive. 

That's what was more irritating to him, his mind and body couldn't decide which side to go on. That's why he sent the letter to invite you over, if you come at all, to test whether or not he wants to kill you.

While he was in his mind, it was interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door. He whipped his head to the door and stood confused for a second. There was no way you could've came, maybe it was someone else. However when he approached the door, he heard the sound of a heart racing and could smell you from beyond the door, it was you alright.

Breathing deeply in and out, he opened the door and placed on his best smile. When he did, he saw you jump a little at the door opening and looked up to meet his eyes. You looked nervous as hell, it took a lot in him to not chuckle at your sorry state.

Alastor: "Why hello there y/n, glad you could accept my invite, do come in". You stepped in cautiously as you walked past this man you were absolutely terrified of. As for Alastor, he enjoyed how reserved and shaken up you were. It was such an adorable sight.

Alastor: "Please sit, I have lunch already made so make yourself at home while I go and grab them". He left you on your own to register and look around the room. As he went to grab the small sandwiches, water and juice he also had just in case you wanted that, he turned one of his ears slightly to better hear what you were up too.

Nothing much, you sat on the couch and occasinally look around, your heart still beat a mile a minute but it slowed on occasion. His grin widen just a smig at his affect on you, especially since your heart got worse when he came back from the kitchen, hands filled with a tray all having the lunch he set up on them.

He placed the tray on the lounge table in front of you and placed the drinks and cups neatly around. Alastor: "Help yourself my dear, you can have water or juice depending on what you like and these sandwiches have assortments of ham and cheese, egg and mayonnaise, beef and relish and my personal favourite, venison and barbeque sauce.

The sound of venison made your ears twitch. He noticed that quickly you were surprised over that. Y/n: "Venison huh? Isn't that considered cannibalism for us?" You chuckled nervously at your joke. Alastor froze for a second and stared at you with wide eyes.

You went back to your reserved state after seeing such an expression, tapping your finger nervously on how stupid you sounded. All of a sudden, Alastor burst into comical and static laughter, a laughing audience seemed to play in the background as well. Alastor: "Hilarious my dear, didn't think you had jokes". 

You laughed nervously back, trying to smile as well after his compliment. You stared at the tray of food for a while, while Alastor poured you a cup of water. You accepted the water and took sips at different times. You reached to grab a sandwich and grabbed an egg one.

Alastor then started off the conversation, speaking about things from his past, even talking about his time alive which was surprising for you. You thought it was too personal for people to talk about their time alive. I guess since Alastor was such a confident fellow, he would of course be open about himself and proud.

A lot of the things he told you caught your attention, you hadn't had much interest in the times of 1920's or 30's but it was still interesting to listen and learn about it. Even when he talked about his first time in hell and how exhilarating it was, was pretty fascinating.

Alastor could tell your interests were piqued with his stories, it motivated him to tell more. After he had told most of his most interesting stories, you both stopped for a while to eat some more and drink. Alastor: "So my dear, I'm very curious to hear about your story, of course there's no pressure on you sharing but still, if you feel like it, you can tell me some of yours".

You froze, thinking about it, you didn't know much about your own story, even after all this time, your memory was still fuzzy. Y/n: "Well, the thing is, my memory of my previous life is still... Fuzzy. I can't even remember how I died". 

Alastor tilted his head a little, Alastor: *so she can't remember much huh?*. Alastor: "Well, how about telling me things you do remember, if you know your own name then there must be some memories". You thought for a moment, little things here and there popped up in your head.You closed your eyes to get a better image, Alastor stayed quiet to let you think. 

"Hehehehe, come on sis, this way"  
..........  
"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy"  
..........  
"Y/n! Its dinner time"  
..........  
"Ugh, schools so hard"  
..........  
"Hehehehehehe don't do that silly"  
..........  
"Moms sick"  
..........  
"MOOOOOOOM!!!!!!"  
..........  
"What have you done??!!"  
..........  
"YOU MONSTER"  
..........  
"You are not my daughter"  
..........  
"JUST DIE"

You opened your eyes to find yourself somewhere dark, cold and empty. You tried to find a way out but there was nothing there, no exit, a never ending plain with no escape. Small whispers surrounded you, so quiet, you couldn't understand what they were saying. 

The whispers got louder and louder, they rang on your human ears, you covered them to keep them away but your ears weren't there, they had moved. You tried to cover them again since they were on your head but they were gone again. You looked to your hands, you kept changing from human to demon, human to demon, human to demon, but whenever you changed to human, blood would drip off your hands. 

"Y/n"....... You heard your name...... "Y/n"..... There it was again....... "Y/n"........ Where was it coming from?........ "Y/n"........ Who's there?..........

It went silent once again, you floated in the darkness. You folded yourself up into a ball, letting yourself be carried away by the shadows. You felt an immense amount of dread shoot through you, making your tears float of your face but you didn't move, didn't wipe them away. 

However, chills went down your spine that made you open one eye to look around, no one was there so why did you feel, so much sorrow and pain?

"... You did this". You shot your head up, a giant figure in the form of a contorted face made of smoke and dust screamed an unholy scream. It rang in your four ears but you couldn't look away as it got closer, opening its mouth wide as it flew to you, screaming becoming louder before you ducked away, waiting for the inevitable. 

"Y/n y/n y/n y/n y/n y/n y/n y/n y/n y/n y/n y/n"

Alastor: "y/n!!!"

You opened your eyes, finally you had woken up from what seemed like a nightmare. What surprised you was Alastor, so close to your face and holding your cheeks with both his cold hands. His face was written in concern even though his smile was still present. 

You looked to him then looked around the room, the memory of you coming here being invited slowly resurfaced. You felt your face was wet and your eyes burned. You had been crying, of course that would happen since the nightmare was so bad.

Alastor backed away, sitting beside you. He settled himself and lowered his eyes and his smile, letting you calm down. He did however, raise his hand to wipe a tear off your face with his claw. Startled by his gentle act you looked back at him, confused. 

You remembered your name being said over and over again, was that him? Was he calling for you? You couldn't help but feel bad that he had to deal with your panic on the outside. Still though, it was strange how worried he was.

Using your hands and a handkerchief Alastor gave you, you wiped the rest of the tears away. You settled yourself and your rattled nerves before taking a sip of water Alastor had given you. You both didn't say a word for a while, just letting the silence calm you both.

Although, you couldn't stay calm, your body trembled as that scream kept replaying in your mind, like a broken record. You couldn't stop the shaking or hide the vigorous breathing. Alastor soon noticed and became unsettled himself.

Seeing you in such disarray, even when you were having that nightmare, cause him to become quite unsettled. It was the same as when you had that panic attack he caused but was worse this time. The feeling of sympathy or whatever it was grew in his chest like a disease spread. 

It was a disease but a disease that wasn't easily cured, not that he knew how. He thought for a moment, hopefully with enough time you would calm down but it wasn't working. A thought then struck, the lights, they could calm you. The only problem was he didn't want to summon them in front of you. You would know it was him and he didn't want that.

He felt bad leaving you alone but he had to for this to work, he needed to. Alastor: "Ill be right back my dear, I just need to grab something". He got up but was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. A sense of anger struck through him, he whipped his head back to give a look of displeasure and anger to the person grabbing him but was shocked to find it was y/n.

Of course it was you, you were the only one here after all. You didn't see his threatening display since you had your head down to hide your face. But you grabbed his arm which shook immensely. Y/n: "P-please, don't leave me a-alone". Your pathetic whimpers only made the feeling in his core become worse.

Being alone was the last thing you wanted, even if the only person with you was the person you feared, you somehow felt safe in his presence. Especially since he was the reason you came back from such an awful dream.

Alastor sighed and sat back beside you, you didn't let go of his arm and held onto it like your life depended on it. For Alastor, he somehow didn't mind the touch. He hated being touched but from you, it didn't bother him as much. You both stayed in the same position for a while, not moving even a little bit.

Alastor looked to you again after that while and saw you still hadn't calmed down from your internal fit. He sighed, having no choice but to summon those spirits in front of you. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers which made your ear twitch.

You slowly raised your head to see what he was doing, out from his claws manifested those twinkling lights you saw before. They spiraled in the air excitedly and twirled around the room, happy to be out once more.

Alastor gave another sigh when he saw your face light up, annoyed that he had to show you this with you knowing this was from him but also glad your little fit was almost gone. Alastor: "*Ahem*". The lights froze in place then floated, turning their attention to Alastor and you. 

Alastor: "fare uno spettacolo per farci divertire". With the order said, the lights went to work. Spreading themselves throughout the room, they formed themselves into people this time. A beautiful tune played as they dance in the lounge. 

For some odd reason, both the people they turned into looked very similar to you and Alastor. Alastor seemed to notice as well since he scowled for a moment that the lights were so cheeky on doing that.

Still, it was an incredible show, whenver they did a move like a lift in the air, the lights would create a burst of light to surround them. Little animals danced with them all around while music notes floated in the air and flowers and plants grew around them, flowing with the music.

You giggled and hummed with the music, swaying yourself to it. Alastor at least learned one thing, you loved singing and dancing. He smiled gently as you watched the show in front of you both. 

An idea perked into his mind halfway through the show, he got up from his seat and without lifting a hand, his clothes changed. It looked like a suit but different to his other one, it was still red but with no stripes and he wore a top hat as well. He reached his hand out to you, for you to take.

You were hesitant but did so, he guided you off the seat and twirled you suddenly. Your clothes changed as well, it changed to a knee length olden time dress coloured red as well, your hair was curled and placed neatly on your shoulder which was held by a clip decorated with flowers. You wore black short heeled shoes with flowers on them as well.

You looked at yourself and smiled how amazing you looked. Alastor smiled to you as well while still holding your hand. Alastor: "Now my dear, care for a dance?". He bowed slightly to you, his eyes lowered and his smile wide but genuine.

You smiled sweetly and a bit shyly but nodded to accept. Both the light forms of yourselves got excited when you both came to the dance floor, moving a beside you both to give you room. The song changed to a slower but sweet pace and you both danced to it.

It was nice and a wonderful dance, you laughed and giggled as the lights seem to tickle as you danced with Alastor. The lights forming your copies danced with both as well. Gliding between eachother until towards nearing the end of the song, the lights copies seem to crash into you both and burst into another light show while the lights fell slowly and silently around you both.

You both stopped to watch them fall and watch as the lights rained down like snow. It was probably the most beautiful sight you had seen in such a long time. Like a mixture of stars and fireflies that had joined together to dance the night away and send happy wishes to all who could see it.

When the lights slowly faded, they grouped back together and went back into Alastors hand that you also held, now leaving Alastor and you alone once again. You were curious on how he could have such a thing.

It wasn't long till your thoughts were interrupted by something, you were incredibly close to him now. You held his hand and he held yours, you held his shoulder while he held your waist which pulled you closer in. 

Your heart began to race and your face became flushed with red. You look down, hoping he wouldn't see. But Alastor didn't need to see your face to know you were now flustered. He could hear your heart beat and feel your body become warm under his touch.

His grin widened, amused on how someone like you would become such a blundering mess with just a simple touch. Feeling giddy with himself and wanting to see more of your face twirl in red and embarrassed look, he turned you to your side and held you close to his hip with his hand on yours.

Alastor: "Incredible my dear, you have such a talent, why I don't think I've found anyone with such elegance in dancing in quite sometime". He twirled you once more till he held only your hand and placed his other behind his back.

He leaned down and kissed your knuckles gently then looked up with a wide smile and lowered eyes. Alastor: "I hope we can have fun like this again". Your heart skipped a beat and your face became even more red. Alastor had to hide his amused smile and went back to the couch to sit down and sip another drink of whiskey that he had. 

You stood there for a second processing everything that happened. Alastor: "Y/n? Is something wrong? Why don't you sit down and rest? We danced for a while, you must be tired". You jumped a little, almost snapping your neck to see him with his leg crossed, his arm resting on the top of the couch with the drink in his hand. 

You nodded slowly and walked nervously to the couch, sitting down and having a sip of water. Another silent moment was placed between the both of you, giving you time to think and calm down. You had a new reason to shake and it wasn't out of fear or angusih, no this was completely different.

You wouldn't have known or guessed that those lights belonged to him but it got you thinking, he gave you those lights to enjoy during your panic attack that he caused. You became suspicious and very confused, why in the world would he do that?

You decided to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
